A nite to dine
by Samstar1990
Summary: set in an alternative universe. A party is taking place at Hiro Granger's manner. The guests are about to leave when the discovery of a crime most foul occurs


The rain drummed lightly on the aluminated pane of 13 Raven Drive. A muffled sound of lively music and idle chatter escaped the cracks and lifted the spirit is only for mere moments. The party was being hosted by a enjoyable gentle known as Hiro Granger; the man was a well known socialiser who liked food wine and pleasurable company.

"Come now my dear, surely the night is as yet still young, won't you join me for a little 'private' party?" Hiro hung round the neck of pretty little show girl with brunette hair. She batted him away and straightened her red dress.

"How dare you touch me, you may be the host but your hosting skills leave a lot to be desired" The girl poked at his chest in an intimidating fashion.

"come now Miss Hilary, a lady of your talent deserves some fun does she not?"

Hilary on the other hand scowled and pushed him away. "Please I am having a hard night as it is"

At the sound of this statement another appeared, similar in appearance to Hiro but with a blue tinted head of hair, he approached snacking upon left overs from a meal

"Oh is this because of your adopted brother?" shovelling the scraps into his mouth "I heard your father gave him the inheritance

"By blood I deserve that money far more then that street urchin!" Hilary began to match the dress she was wearing.

The maid appeared, with her short pink hair she slipped in to retrieve glasses and slipped away as if she had been their shadows. She wondered down the hallway and deposited the empty glasses outside the kitchen. She turned and headed to the billiard room where a couple of guests were indulging in a game. Upon entering she was beckoned over by a male with duel tone hair. He took a glass and sipped from it turning to his blond companion who was taken his shot.

"He ruined me..." he knocked back the drink like a shot " that scrawny boy, sent all that evidence to the papers, then rubbed it in my face all because he could hide behind his father!"

"A father that sleeps 6 feet under" the blond straightened up after taken a shot " you wonder why he even accepted the invitation here...he is not welcome in anyone's eyes Kai"

"oh?" Kai looked at him " I forgot about that little incident Max...how is your wife?"

"she is fine" he clenched his fist " now take your shot"

Kai bent over the table and lined up his shot. As he pulled back his arm a loud noise made them jump. They both stared in disbelief at the door, the sound came from the left. Passes 3 doors, the noise had erupted from the library.

"whoops hahahaha sorry" The small monkey like boy in the smartest attire was laughing in a mocking manner as the male in the window alcove. " I hope I didn't bruise you mam"

The ponytailed male was trying hard to ignore him, holding a martini glass delicately in his hand.

"please Daichi...I am the only one here who you have a decent chance of a conversation with desist with such vile comments"

"Ray, you know I have the money to break things now haha"

"I had heard of you investment, surely your step father thought highly of you"

" haha he did he did, but then again, you would not even know of that would you" Daichi's mouth curled " never did find out how he got a hold of that letter, saying you were to steal everything from him"

Ray snapped his martini glass stem at this statement "you..."

"watching other sinked to the level I was at is more fun with money" Daichi left the room. Ray watched him leave with hateful eyes.

The night passed on and the guests were gathered in the longue preparing to leave. Each eyeing up each other daring watch other to be the first to leave, to be the uncomfortable one.

The maid was approaching the room with coffee and came passed the entrance hall as she did. There she noticed Daichi, being as outcast as ever leaving first.

The tray dropped, the coffee cups smashed.

"quick call the police! Murder! Murder!"


End file.
